Kents (Earth 1)
Jonathan Kent (deceased) (deceased) (deceased) |base_of_operations=Kent House |industry= |status=Active }} The Kents are a farming family that has owned and operated a farm in since 1871. Known Members Kents * was the father of Jonathan Kent, along with adoptive grandfather of Clark Kent, and husband of Jessica Kent. * was the wife of Hiram Kent, mother of Jonathan Kent, and the adoptive grandmother of Clark Kent. * was the son of Hiram and Jessica Kent, husband of Martha Kent, and adoptive father of Clark Kent. * is the widow of Jonathan Kent, and the adoptive mother of Clark Kent. * (born Kal-El) is the adoptive son of Jonathan and Martha Kent. * (born Kara Zor-El) is the biological cousin of Clark Kent. After arriving in , Kara was set up as a cousin of the Kent family. * is the wife of Clark Kent. Other Relatives * is a partial clone of Clark Kent, with his DNA mixed with Lex Luthor. Legally, he is considered the cousin of Clark Kent. * William Clark is the father of Martha Kent, father-in-law of Jonathan Kent, and adoptive grandfather of Clark Kent. Other Realities Season 7 See: Kents (Apocalypse) Season 10 See: Kents (Earth 2) History Hiram Kent (1924-1980) was the father of Jonathan Kent and 's adoptive grandfather. He was a farmer, like all the Kent men. He and his wife Jessica unknowingly met young under the alias of Joe and saved him from going to jail for being framed for murder. Jor-El sent his son Kal-El to his son Jonathan decades later. Hiram and Jonathan were very close and Jonathan often reflected on their relationship when dealing with his own son. Jonathan Kent and Martha Kent owned the Kent Farm. They found Kal-El and his tiny spaceship following the on October 16, 1989. He was wandering around alone and naked, as well as appeared to be about age two or three. Jonathan and Martha brought the boy home. Deciding that he had indeed fallen from the sky, they adopted him and raised him as their son. owed Jonathan a favor and provided them with "official" adoption papers. They told no one about his arrival on Earth, not even Martha's parents. The Kents named the boy , Martha's maiden name. However, Clark soon proved to be no ordinary toddler. Bit by bit, he began to exhibit super-human abilities, beginning with super strength. Over the years, Jonathan and Martha's loving, supportive parenting instilled in Clark a strong sense of morality and the importance of helping those in need. The Kents raised Clark with a modest lifestyle and taught him to treat his abilities as gifts and use them to help others, but to keep them a secret from everyone, including his best friends. Despite the fact that he was different from everyone, Clark was raised as normal as possible: he attended school and had friends just like any normal kid. Clark was aware that he was adopted, but the Kents waited until he was fourteen to tell him that he was not from Earth. Martha got pregnant during Clark's second year in high school even though the doctors had always said she and Jonathan couldn't have children. However later in the spring Martha lost the baby due to a truck accident and Clark remained an only child. In 2006, the night Jonathan was elected Kansas State Senator, he died of a heart attack. Martha later took his position as senator. Clark assumed primary responsibility of the farm. In 2007, Martha moved to Washington D.C. to serve in the United States Senate shortly before Clark discovered his cousin Kara. His friend created a false history for Kara to explain her sudden appearance, christening her " ". Clark and Kara lived on the farm together for much of that year, before Kara was kidnapped by and placed in the . In 2008, Clark and Lois were accidentally transported to the phantom zone by the crystal where they were reunited with Kara and returned back to Earth together. In 2011, Clark is introduced to a clone that shares both his and Lex's DNA known as , Clark assumes the responsibility of offering guidance to Conner by helping him fit in to society while also gaining control over all of his kryptonian abilities . Clark gives Conner the same moral guidance Jonathan and Martha gave to him and adopted him into the Kent family as his cousin. In 2010, Clark proposed to who accepted his marriage proposal with great joy and happiness as she became his fiancée. Notes * In the comics, Nathaniel "Nate" Kent was formerly a resident of Boston that moved with his family in Kansas, Smallville back in the mid 1850's and took up the job of a Sheriff. He was doing his best to keep the peace alive in Smallville until Eben Took and his family started getting involved in witchcraft. Nate's wife was Mary, daughter of John Glenowen. Nate first appeared in The Kents series (1997). Category:Families